marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas Summers
Lucas Summers (also known as Vulcan) was the third mutant son of Charles and Moira Xavier as well as a member of the X-Men. Biography Early life David Xavier was the son of Charles Xavier and Moira Summers. Before he was conceived, his parents split up, however, the two had a one-night-stand and Moira later discovered she was pregnant. Instead of telling Charles, Moira decided to leave America to raise Andrew by herself in Ayr, Scotland, because of Charles' self destructive attitude and the need to not complicate their lives, like she did before. However, after David first displayed his Mutant abilities at the unprecedented age of nine, Moira contacted Charles to let him know about his son. When Charles came to visit, he witnessed his abilities, but the use of his powers tired David's little body, and Moira was forced to keep him sedated and spent several years in his mother's care in the Muir Manor hospital, with his father visiting often. As he got older, David lived a privileged life loving soccer, video games, and wrestling with the latter being something he and his father would bond over. Though, it took years of his father and mother's help, he eventually began to control his vast psychic abilities and by the age of seventeen David was almost in full control of his abilities. What he didn't know, however, was that his father had secretly put mental blocks inside his head in case David had trouble controlling his abilities again. Personality and traits Relationships Allison Crestmere Emma Frost Powers and Abilities Powers Energy Absorption: Vulcan could absorb virtually any type of energy and channel that energy through his blasts. It was unknown if Vulcan could absorb energy to achieve other effects to increase his strength, physiology or the like. His energy absorption ability and his ability to wield energy, had their limits. For example, his brother Havok was capable of easily overpowering him with his raw power and had him at his mercy while being outside with the sun. *''Variable Energy Blasts:'' Vulcan could generate light, heat, force, and electricity and other forms of energy in the form of powerful blasts. He could generate these blasts from his hands as well as his eyes. *''Solid Energy Constructs/Simulated Telekinesis:'' Vulcan could solidify his energy into force-fields and other shapes that could repel oncoming objects. The effect of his energy constructs could be used to simulate a form of telekinesis by lifting and moving objects. *''Energy Detection:'' Capable of detecting energy signatures from great distances when the power in question was potent. This included other mutants with energy powers usually at lesser ranges and starships at far greater rangers based on their star engines. Telepathy: Lucas was capable of displaying various psionic feats with the minds of others including reading and communicating with thoughts over vast distances. * Telepathic Tracking: Lucas's enhanced psionic senses enable him to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations, thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum. This was especially true if they posed a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity. * Telepathic Cloak: Lucas could mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities could be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He could extend these defenses to others around him as well. * Telepathic Illusions: Lucas had the ability to create illusions to make himself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. * Mind Control: Lucas was capable of controlling the minds of others but only one at a time and if the target was in his physical presence. * Mental Amnesia: Lucas could erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. * Mental Paralysis: Lucas had the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. * Psionic Blasts: Lucas could project psionic force bolts which had no physical effects but could affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain, unconsciousness or possibly even death. * Astral Projection: Lucas could project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he could only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, he could mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. Power Siphoning: Vulcan demonstrated the ability to siphon his opponents' powers. This was similar to his sister's ability. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Millionaires Category:Humans Category:Musicians Category:Xavier family Category:Summers family